


because no one cares

by itzee



Series: me being sad [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Mental Breakdown, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzee/pseuds/itzee
Summary: because no one cares
Series: me being sad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832647
Kudos: 15





	because no one cares

**Author's Note:**

> each member is someone that i know and everything that the voices say is what i endure with everyone also im so sorry jae that i did this to u i love u a lot

"no one cares about you, no one. sungjin? you've lied to him so much, always let him out of the conversations you had with the others and always talking rudely to him, do you actually think he cares? you know he's nice, he's the nicest person you've ever met, of course he would lie to you and tell you that he cares just so that he doesnt seem rude, see what people can do, while you can't even stop being so rude to everyone."

slash, first cut, not deep enough just yet.

"brian? he's also just way too nice, and he just wants to vent whenever to someone that won't worry too much, so he lets you vent to him sometimes, always trying to end it as soon as possible with memes and whatever, do you actually think he means anything he tells you?? do you?? are you this pathetic to belive that??"

slash, second cut, deep enough to make him fall down to the ground, but still not as deep as he wanted it do be.

"wonpil. oh wonpil let's not even try, you're really ignoring him every two seconds even though he asked you to stop multiple times, always talking about yourself and not caring about what he has to say. he doesn't even bother anymore, just giving you the taste of your own medicine, and if you can't handle that just think about what he had to go through when you were always trying so hard to be the main character."

slash, third cut, deep enough to make him start yelling for help, but still not deep enough.

"and dowoon?? if you actually believe that he cares you're just a fucking clown, how many times has he made fun of you for your mental illnesses, how many times has he outed you in front of everyone, how many times has he forced you to tell him things you weren't comfortable saying. but both of you know that you deserve it, you deserve every single thing he has done to you"

slash, last cut, still not deep enough, but more than enough to make him go where he's been wanting to go for so long.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> look im full on mental breakdown rn and i wrote this in 5 minutes and now im posting it without reading it im sorry if its shit


End file.
